Iceman
Iceman (born Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake) is a mutant who can freeze anything around him and turn his body into ice. Biography |-|Original Timeline= ''Prior to X-Men'' Bobby lived with his mother, father and younger brother, eventually he began to display mutant abilities but he kept it from them out of fear. He convinced his parents to send him to a fancy prep school but in reality he went to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He felt like he belonged and became good friends with Pyro. ''X-Men Bobby was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and when Rogue had arrived and joined the school, Bobby became immediately smitten. As a boy with pyrokinetic abilities named Pyro, who is sitting in front of Rogue, puts his hand behind his back and creates a small fireball; Bobby, sitting next to Rogue uses his power to freeze the fireball, and it falls on the floor and breaks, resulting in Pyro getting in trouble with Storm and Rogue being impressed. Bobby introduces himself to Rogue and asks for her name. She answers that her name is Rogue. He creates a small ice crystal shaped like a rose flower for her and welcomes her to mutant high. Later that night, after Wolverine accidentally impaled Rogue with his claws and started hysterically yelling for help, Bobby was present alongside Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and several other children to witness Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers, causing her wounds to heal and Wolverine to pass out. The whole incident attracts a worried crowd of students and once again Rogue feels guilty for being herself before fleeing from the room. Bobby asked her out for lunch the next day, but Rogue had left the school, when Mystique, disguised as Bobby, tricked her into thinking that she needed to leave the school. After the X-men rescued Rogue, she, Bobby, Pyro, and another boy at school are playing Foosball while a news report shows Senator Kelly (who is Mystique in disguise) withdrawing the Mutant Registration Law. Rogue and Bobby eventually began a relationship, and became a couple soon afterwards. X2: X-Men United During a museum tour, in the food court, Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro engage in an altercation with two other young men. One of the young men take John's Zippo lighter that he uses to generate fire to light a cigarette. With so, John makes the flames jump onto the boy's clothes, setting them on fire. Bobby steps in and puts it out with his ice powers, successfully extinguishing the flames. All of a sudden, the entire museum comes to a stand-still as everyone inside freezes as if time has stopped, leaving only the mutants unaffected. Professor Xavier wheels in, unamused by the situation, lectures Pyro on "showing off" telling John if he ever feels like showing off, don't. After the teachers and students of the Xavier Institute hear the news of a mutant attack on the president at the white house, Cyclops decides that it is time to leave, which Professor X complies to, before unfreezing everyone. While Mystique breaks into William Stryker's computer to find Erik's file, Bobby Drake's name is present on a list of mutants alongside Erik's. Back at the mansion, while Bobby is playfully thumb wrestling with Rogue, he sees the opportunity to kiss her, although she is hesitant, as she said she doesn't want to hurt him; but Bobby tries to assure Rogue she won't. Afterwards, he sees Rogue happily rush to the door to welcome back Wolverine after hearing Wolverine arrive on Cyclops' motorcycle. Bobby follows her and formally introduces himself to Wolverine as Rogue's boyfriend, by slightly freezing Wolverine's hand during a handshake. Later that night, Wolverine enters the kitchen, and converses with Bobby, who freezes the soda Wolverine had in order to make it colder to drink. During their conversation, Wolverine and Bobby sense William Stryker's team infiltrating the mansion, with Siryn's sonic scream immobilizing them and intruders and alerting the rest of the sleeping students. Wolverine kills many of Stryker's men, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape through hidden tunnels. When Wolverine confronts Stryker, who fails to shed any light on Wolverine's past, Iceman helps Wolverine escape, but Stryker's soldiers succeed in sedating six students and breaking into Cerebro. After fleeing from the school due to the attack and getting separated from the rest of the students, Bobby alongside Rogue, Pyro and Wolverine traveled to Bobby's house to rest and regain their bearings. Bobby gives Rogue some of his mother's old clothes and a pair of white gloves belonging to his grandmother. During this time, Bobby is overcome by the sight of Rogue with minimal clothes on and afterwards, kisses her, which at first seems successful and carries on for longer than either of them expected it to, but soon he is forced to pull away when her powers inevitably start harming him. When Bobby's parent's and brother arrive, Bobby, Rogue, Pyro, and Wolverine then had an uncomfortable confrontation with them, in which Bobby's family is made aware of his powers, with Rogue defending him for being a mutant. During the confrontation Bobby's mom asked him if he could stop being a mutant simply by trying, implying she thought being a mutant is a conscious choice. It is revealed that Bobby's parents didn't know about Bobby's condition, though whether this is because Bobby never told them or Xavier used his powers to make them forget is as of yet undetermined. Bobby demonstrates his powers by freezing his mother's coffee mug and turns the coffee to ice. After demonstrating his powers, Bobby's disgruntled brother, Ronny Drake, becomes angry, afraid, and jealous of his brother's gifts and calls the police on Bobby and the rest of the mutants, claiming his family is being held hostage by mutants. Later, as the group is leaving, the police arrive and surround the house. Negotiations with the police prove futile and one officer orders Logan to drop his blades; when he retracts them, he is shot in the head, the bullet stopped by his Adamantium skull. While Wolverine was unconscious, John nearly torched Bobby's house to the point where Rogue was forced to use her powers to stop him. As Wolverine recovers, the X-Jet(possessed by Storm and Jean Grey) touches down on the front lawn, saving the group the trouble of getting themselves out of their predicament. Before leaving, Bobby looks at his family through a house window, with a look of pity. Once everyone is on the jet, they take off, but are targeted by two Air Force F-16 fighter jets. Storm creates giant tornadoes; however, one of the fighters shoots two missiles at the X-Jet. Jean is able to disable one missile, but he other explodes very close to their jet. They take damage and Rogue is sucked out, only to be saved moments later by Nightcrawler. The plane is about to crash when Magneto repairs the hole in their ship and stops them just above the ground. The X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and Mystique and travel to Weapon-X facility and rescuing Xavier, Scott, and the other children. While everyone else is went into the facility, Bobby, Rogue and John were all but forced to stayed in the X-Jet. Later, while Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro are waiting on the X-Jet, Pyro becomes impatient and decides to head into the Weapon X facility to help the X-Men. When Rogue tells him that they were told to stay put, Pyro responds by asking if she always does what she's told, before leaving the jet. After being subjected to some serious pain caused by Xavier's mental powers and realizing the dam was about to break and kill them all, Iceman and Rogue decide that they should probably get the X-Jet closer and help everyone make a safe escape. Iceman and Rogue then arrive with the X-Jet and successfully get everyone on board. Bobby is present at the White House alongside the rest of the X-Men to confront the President about recent happenings. He and Rogue are both shown X-Men uniforms, showing that they are official members of the X-Men just like the rest of the X-Men. X-Men: The Last Stand Bobby is now part of the X-Men, a full fledged member of the group, and is seen in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men. Enemy fire blasts buildings around them, and everything's in flames. The students are running through the chaos, and Storm flies, avoiding getting hit. Iceman and Shadowcat are running around the inferno, and a flaming piece of rubble flies at their direction. Bobby turns to it and freezes it, successfully dousing the flames and making it miss them by nothing more than a few inches. With a satisfied smile on his face, he turns to Kitty, not realizing that another boulder in about to hit them. At the last second, Kitty jumps to hug Bobby, phasing them both through the boulder. Rogue shows up just in time to see them breaking the hug, and her boyfriend looking quite pleased. His relationship with Rogue appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. After the Danger Room session, down in the hall, Bobby asks Rogue if she's okay, and she angrily says she's fine, though she's clearly not. He tells her it seems like she's avoiding him, and she admits what's wrong is that she can't touch her boyfriend without killing him. He says it's not fair - he's never put any pressure on her. She answers that he's a guy and he thinks about it, before walking away from him. At Professor Xavier's funeral, Bobby was present alongside Rogue, Shadowcat, and the rest of the students. When tears fill Kitty's eyes as she listens to Storm's speech, Bobby, sitting next to her, puts his hand on hers to comfort her. That night, Kitty Pryde is in her bed, crying. Bobby knocks on her door and enters, asking if she's okay. She says she's fine; it's just… Xavier came to her house; he was the one who convinced her to come there. Bobby tells her it was the same with him and says they're all feeling the same way, but she says he's wrong: he has Rogue, and she… She says she just misses home – the snow, and all that… Seeing her ice skates lying by the wall, Bobby gets an idea. He tells Kitty to get up and come with him, but she reminds him Storm told them to stay in their rooms. He tells her not to worry as they won't get caught – she can walk through walls, after all. They sneak outside to the big fountain, and Iceman tells Shadowcat this place can be home too. He touches to water with his finger and, within seconds, the entire fountain freezes up like a frozen lake. She sits on the edge to put on her ice skates, and he uses his powers to create ice skates for himself. They smile at each other and go on the "lake," ice-skating. They hold hands and skate around the fountain faster, until they stop in a swirl. They end up holding each other to keep balance, and Kitty thanks Bobby for doing this. Back in the school, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman and Shadowcat gather to decide about the school's future. Hank thinks Professor Xavier started this school and perhaps it's best that it ends with him. He tells Bobby they'll have to tell all the students they'll have to go home, but Bobby says most of them have no home to go to. He thinks they should fight for this school. Before anyone can respond, a young man walks in. It's Warren Worthington III, the mutant Angel. He apologizes for coming at a bad time, but he was told this is a safe place for mutants. Beast sadly tells him it was, but Ororo corrects him that it's still is. She tells Warren they'll find him a room and tells Hank to tell all the students the school stays open, much to Iceman's delight. Bobby then walks upstairs and knocks on his girlfriend's door, but she doesn't answer. He opens the door, but finds the room empty. Colossus walks by carrying something, and Bobby asks him if he's seen Rogue. Peter tells him he has – she took off. Confused, Iceman walks away. Later, outside the Worthington Lab building, many mutants are protesting in front of a Worthington Labs building, saying that they don't need a cure.Iceman is walking between the crowd of mutants, searching for his girlfriend Rogue in the mutants lining up to get the cure. He is approached by his old friend and now enemy, John Allerdyce, who asks him if he's there to get the cure so he could go back to his mommy and daddy. Bobby tells Pyro he's looking for someone, and Allerdyce understands that Bobby is looking for his girlfriend, as it figures she'll want the cure. He provokes Iceman, telling him Rogue is pathetic, and Bobby gets angry, icing up his fist. John responds by creating a small fireball in his hand, daring Iceman to make a move. Iceman doesn't want to start anything there, though, and just walks away. "Same old Bobby," Pyro yells after him, "still afraid of a fight." Unlike Iceman, Pyro came there for the very purpose of starting something, and throws a huge flamethrower at the building, creating a huge explosion and a raging fire. Everyone present starts running around in panic to escape the scene. Iceman turns around to try and find Pyro, but he's long gone. After the President fails an attempt to stop Magneto, the X-Men plan to take this into their own hands and stop Magneto themselves. They meet up with Storm, Iceman, Shadowcat and Colossus, and Bobby reminds Logan that there are only six of them. Wolverine pauses and tells the young students that he won't lie to them – they're outnumbered, they lost Scott, they lost the professor – but if they don't fight now, everything these men stood for will die with them, and he's not gonna let that happen. Iceman nods in agreement, and Logan says they stand together, X-Men, all of them. Bobby looks at Kitty and Peter, and they both sign they're ready. He then turns back to Logan, and tells him they're in. Ready for the battle of their lives, the X-Men walk towards the Blackbird. When the remaining members of the X-Men arrive at Alcatraz Island, Iceman and Shadowcat jump together, phasing into the ground to avoid getting squashed, and then phasing right back up. Bobby was in the battle against Magneto and did a great job in helping the team win. Iceman creates a huge ice-wall in front of him, causing several charging Brotherhood members to run straight at the wall and fall down. Pyro wants to go down and help destroy Iceman, but Magneto stops him, telling him it's not his time to join the fight just yet. Logan turns to Bobby and asks him if he thinks he can take down his old friend Pyro. Bobby nods and runs out of the cover, using his ice-powers to freeze one of the flying cars in the air, turning off the flames before it'll explode. Seeing this, Magneto finally lets Pyro to do what he wanted to do earlier – finish Iceman. More than willing, Pyro runs down to Bobby. Bobby was then forced to fight John since his powers were the only ones that would effectively counter his former friend's. Iceman and Pyro stand facing each other. John creates a fireball in his hand and turns it to a flamethrower aimed at Bobby, but Bobby shoots a small blizzard at it, and their powers collide. At first Pyro had the upper hand as he adds more power to his flamethrower, allowing his fire to overwhelm Bobby's ice, and Iceman is close to being beaten, as his blizzard being no match for it; with John was about to deliver some sort of killing blow. Finally, Pyro shuts off Iceman's blizzard, surrounding Bobby in flames. When John had the upper hand, he said (referring to Bobby's apparent lack of skill) "You're way over your head Bobby," as he is burning Iceman; "Maybe you should go back to school." Angered, Iceman - for the first time ever - transformed his entire body into ice, allowing him to resist the flames and jump out from between the flames. He grabs Pyro's arms, and freezes Pyro's hands to stop him from shooting more fire as the flames go off. After he gets up, more powerful than ever, knocks John out cold with his a headbutt, and replies, "You never should have left." Later, when everything was said and done and all the kids were back at the school (except for John). Inside, Bobby walks to find his girlfriend, Marie, sitting in his room. She gets up and apologizes – but she had to do it, revealing Rogue had taken a dose of the cure before it was destroyed. He tells her this isn't what he wanted, and she says she knows – it's what she wanted. For the first time, she takes his hand in hers, not having to worry about what might happen, and smiles. X-Men: Days of Future Past: Rogue Cut Sentinels, robots that are dispatched to find and kill mutants living underground, are able to adapt to mutants they've confronted, using advanced technology to copy mutations. Iceman, Shadowcat, and Colossus meet up with fellow survivors: Bishop, Sunspot, Blink and Warpath. They form a way to survive; Warpath detects a Sentinel and alerts Kitty and Bishop. The Free Mutants held off a group of Sentinels while Kitty Pryde and Bishop ran off into a safe as the rest of the group takes battle positions. Bishop laid down on a table and Kitty placed her hands to his temples, sending his consciousness back through time. While they fight off the Sentinels as long as they can, Kitty sends Bishop back a few days ago to warn them of the attack. During the opening battle Bobby, in his ice form freezes one Sentinel solid that was chasing Kitty and Bishop, but during the battle the Sentinel breaks free and grabs Bobby around the neck, before decapitating him and crushing Iceman's decapitated head. However, after a Sentinel blasted it's way through the safe's door, everything faded away; the deaths of the Free Mutants were erased and the past had been changed to a time before the members of the Free Mutants died, thanks to Kitty and Bishop. This goes on for a while as they travel the world. Once Professor X, Magneto, Storm, and Wolverine meet up with Iceman and the others, he holds hands with Shadowcat, insinuating that they were now together. Wolverine is then sent back to 1973 to change the future by stopping Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask and end the war before it ever begins. After Kitty is accidentally injured by Wolverine and begins to lose a lot of blood, Iceman tries to convince Charles and Magneto to let her rest but they insist she continues. Bobby suggest that theycoukd wake Wolverine up, but Professor X stops the young mutant, saying they Wolverine and Kitty need more time. Xavier explains that he's had a glimpse into the past, and if they wake Wolverine up now, they will set their fate on an even darker path, reiterating that Wolverine and Kitty need more time. Bobby then suggests that there is someone else that can do the job, but Professor X tells Bobby that no one else has Kitty's powers. Iceman points out that there's someone that can take her powers, take her place, because she once took Magneto's place once. Magneto realizes that Iceman is talkig about Rogue, but Professor X isn't sure if she's even still alive. However, Bobby reveals that Rogue was captured and was being experimented on by humans in order to give the Sentinels the ability to absorb mutants' powers, and was being held in the on place that Xavier's powers couldn't penetrate: the X-Mansion. Professor X, Iceman, and Magneto arrive at the X-Mansion, which has niw been talent over by humans and converted into a research facility. Professor X telepathically guides Iceman and Magneto through hidden passageways of the Mansion until the pair manage to get into the basement, where Magneto uses his powers to open Cerebro, where Rogue is being held and experimented on. While Magneto levitates the experimentation tools to threaten and force the humans to leave Cerebro, Iceman rushes to an unconscious Rogue's side, trying to wake her up. Iceman removes his glove, and touches Rogue's cheek so she can absorb his powers, which is successful and she is resusciated. Rogue looks at Magneto with slight apprehension, Iceman tells her that it's okay, Magneto's with him. Iceman, Rogue, and Magneto prepare to leave, with Iceman helping Rogue walk, until the trio are attacked a Sentinel. Iceman hands Rogue to Magneto and fends off the Sentinel by creating an ice wall, but more Sentinels arrive and manage to break through. Rogue calls out to Iceman, who attempts to hold off the Sentinels by freezing one after another, but a series of energy blasts rip through his abdomen as he screams in pain, treating him to a painful death, ultimately sacrificing himself while Rogue and Magneto get back to Professor X in the X-Jet and back to China. Iceman did not die in vain however, as his tactics bought just enough time for the rescue mission to go through, and for Magneto, Rogue, and Professor X to get away. |-|Revised Timeline= ''Prior to Days of Future Past Just like the original timeline, Bobby arrived at Charles Xavier's school and became a student. He was also in a relationship with Rogue. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past: 2023 As Logan wakes up after traveling back from the past and stopping the Sentinel Program, Bobby is seen at the X-Mansion holding Rogue's hand as they both look and smile at him. ''Death of the X-Men In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffer a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. It is unknown if Bobby was among those who were either killed or injured. Personality Bobby is an every-man. He is calm, composed, level-headed and sometimes laid-back, however he is serious when it comes to his relationship with Rogue and being a member of the X-Men. Bobby is also a selfless, honourable man, as he willingly sacrificed his life to give his friends more time to change the timeline in order to prevent the sentinels from taking over. Powers & Weaknesses Powers= *'Cryokinesis/Cryogenesis' - Iceman possesses the ability to manipulate and generate both cold and ice from his body. He used this ability to freeze various things as well as project ice from his hands. The ice he generates is can be brittle like glass or hard like stone. He can also shoot freezing cold, coolant-like gas or aura from his body that can cause ice to form on whatever it comes into contact with it. With his power over cold, he can reduce temperature to freezing points, to the point where he could turn a ball of fire Pyro created into a ball of brittle ice. **'Hydrokinesis' - Iceman can manipulate Water molecules or moisture to freeze his surroundings. Iceman can convert water to and from the three states of matter. Due to the vast amount of water and moisture available on Earth, Iceman's only limit is his mental and physical capacity. ***'Ice Sliding' - Iceman is capable of making ramps and slides of solid ice, that he can travel on at great speeds. ***'Ice Wall Generation' - Iceman is capable of creating walls of solid ice, that he can use to protect himself and others. **'Ice Exoskeleton/Ice Mimicry' - Towards the end of the third film, his latent mutation was triggered and allowed him to turn his body into an organic, rock-solid ice form. It is revealed in Days Of Future Past that while in this form, he is actually made of solid ice, while in The Last Stand, the ice seemed to form over his real body. ***'Enhanced Strength' - Iceman possesses a limited degree of superhuman strength, though the limits are only dependant on the density of his organic ice form. His strength is enough to overpower those lacking super strength. ***'Superhuman Durability' - He headbutted Pyro without being damaged and he survived a few seconds of being surrounded in fire without melting. |-|Weaknesses= *'Extreme Force' - Being hit hard enough in his ice form can injury him, or even shatter him if he completely turns to ice. *'Extreme Heat' - His ice form is vulnerable towards fire and extreme heat. Relationships Original Timeline= Family *﻿William Drake - Father *Madeline Drake - Mother *Ronny Drake - Brother Friends *Rogue - Girlfriend, Teammate, and Former Classmate *Professor X - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Wolverine - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Storm † - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Jean Grey † - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Cyclops † - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Beast † - Former Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Magneto - Former Enemy turned Teammate and Friend *Nightcrawler - Former Teammate and Friend *Shadowcat - Teammate, Former Classmate, Friend and Lover *Colossus † - Teammate and Friend *Warpath † - Teammate and Friend *Blink † - Teammate and Friend *Bishop † - Teammate and Friend *Sunspot † - Teammate and Friend *Jubilee - Former Classmate and Friend *Siryn - Former Classmate *Artie Maddicks - Former Classmate *Cypher - Former Classmate *Jones - Former Classmate *Leech - Ally Enemies *William Stryker † - Enemy *Pyro † - Friend and Classmate turned Archenemy *Omegas - Enemies **Juggernaut **Callisto † **Arclight † **Quill † **Multiple Man **Avalanche **Spike † **Lizard Man **Phat † **Glob Herman **Ash **Vanisher *Sentinels - Enemies and Killers |-|Revised Timeline= Family *﻿William Drake - Father *Madeline Drake - Mother *Ronny Drake - Brother Friends *Rogue - Girlfriend, Teammate, and Former Classmate *Professor X † - Former Mentor and Friend *Wolverine † - Former Mentor and Friend *Storm - Former Mentor and Friend *Jean Grey - Former Mentor and Friend *Cyclops - Former Mentor and Friend *Beast - Former Mentor and Friend *Shadowcat - Teammate, Former Classmate, Friend and Lover *Colossus - Teammate and Friend Trivia *In the comics, Iceman was outed as being gay in 2015. Bryan Singer commented in hindsight it was ironic he paired the character with Rogue, a girl he could not touch, and then Brett Ratner paired Iceman with Shadowcat, who is played by a lesbian, Ellen Page.X-Men director Bryan Singer speaks about Iceman coming out in comic book. **Shawn Ashmore has stated in an interview he would not mind exploring Iceman's apparent homosexuality. *He sports a beard in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Shawn Ashmore has said in interviews that it signifies his character's maturity. *The movie version is much sweeter and more mature than his comic book counterpart's Jerk with a Heart of Gold persona. *Ashmore's X-Men character, Bobby Drake/Iceman, was the first character from the comic series to make an appearance in another medium, as one of the main characters on Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. His character, and Ray Park's character of Toad, have both appeared in animated adaptations of the comics. In both, their characters were voiced by Frank Welker. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman fights Pyro at Alcatraz while in X-Men: The Official Game he fights Pyro at a power plant. *In the novelization for X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman saves Pyro from the destruction of Dark Phoenix. References External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dark Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Facial Hair Category:Full Beard Category:Americans Category:Drake Family Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Body Transformation Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Free Mutants Category:Back From The Dead Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Superhuman Durability